ClubMajesty
by IridescentDivination
Summary: Club Majesty, the highest grossing casino in the world, has a few dark secrets behind how it got its name. Sesturayuki, a girl who doesn't know how she came to work here, wants to learn more about her past and the truth behind the casino. She however doesn't realise what danger the truth can put her in.
1. Welcome To ClubMajesty

-Setsurayuki-

I sprang through the double doors of the large building, exhausting "Sorry I'm late!" through my lips; my long black hair fell in front of my eyes. It was only ten minutes, but it was important to arrive precisely on time at 'Club Majesty', it was the largest casino in the country and the most popular in the world after all, all staff must be punctual. Standing 40 stories high, not only did it provide entertainment, but also provided as a hotel for those rich enough to afford it. It's entrance was structured with marble which opened into a wide, white polished reception room and allowed all of its guests to gaze up into an open canopy of cherry blossoms, its rosy coloured petals spiraled into and around the white knighted fountain that stood in its centre. I could see my reflection upon the marble: My long black hair which fell down to my waist and around my Club Majesty uniform. My long-sleeved white shirt which sat under the black blouse and skirt, as well as the smooth ribbon tied around my neck, which looked a little scruffy due to my late arrival. I do not have a high position within the faculty, therefore my neck ribbon was yellow, it wasn't a nice yellow either; like mustard. But of course, different positions had different coloured ribbons or ties:

Maids and Butlers wore blue.

Cleaners wore green.

Receptionists and room service wore yellow.

Performers wore orange.

Assistant mangers wore purple.

Managers wore red.

I stared down at the black shiny kickers I was wearing, examining them for any dirt, my eyes then trailed up the long socks which stopped above my knees, one of them had fallen however. My hands flustered around the rim and I eventually pulled it back up to it's place.

"Setsu... You're late." Announced a tall young boy who emerged from behind the front desk, sweeping his orange tinted hair from his face; he sighed at my own late arrival. "Yeah, yeah, it's good to see you too, Touyu, thanks for taking my shift on desk whilst I was gone." I said, still trying to catch my breath. "Ah, no problem. " He replied, "Just make sure you leave earlier tomorrow." With this, his hand reached up and flicked my forehead.

"Oi!" I whined and rubbed it, a frown immediately falling onto my face; I then hit his arm softly in retaliation. "I'll punch you next time, this is why you don't have a girlfriend." I snapped, placing a hand upon my swaying hips. A slight smirk appeared on his face before vanishing a second later, his demeanour returning to normal. Touyu turned his head to the side and uttered. "Please don't tell me you believe in those pathetically made up notions of love and feelings and whatnot. Out of everything in this universe, the only thing that'd never betray you is money, right?"

Silence hit the large room, Touyu had a tendency to say things deep and cold.. And awkward. How was I supposed to reply to that? This gave me a chance to study him.

He was wearing his usual black waistcoat and red bow-tie, he was the manager of the hotel and dealt with the buildings advertising. His bow-tie matched his fiery eyes perfectly. Although his hair was always slightly scruffy and fell in front of his left eye, but it was usual for Touyu and it didn't seem to effect his work, as he was always busy doing something and never seemed to mess up. Touyu was the quiet, cool type, for most of the time anyway. He was very caring towards me and sometimes got a little over protective.

"Tie your hair back, Setsu." He mumbled, turning away from me to begin walking towards where his current shift should be. "Oh, right, yeah." I quickly grabbed my hairband from my wrist and tied the charcoal hair into a high ponytail. Swiveling on my heels, I took my place behind the front desk and leaned my head in my hand. "Cash is our best friend.." I sighed, rehearsing the buildings unforgettable, cheesy slogan.

My name is Setsurayuki and I work in the biggest, busiest casino in the world. Yet, I can't remember anything before working here, all I remember is my name and being presented to this place with a job role, I was introduced to Touyu who was kind enough to show me around and I immediately got started, for some reason, I had no instinct to ask questions about how or why I got here. It's been five years since then. I cannot look for my past, but right now, I'm content and a little scared about finding out. Club Majesty is much more than a casino, to those who know. It's a place filled with lies and hate; for those who want to act upon conceited wishes. A place where any wish was possible, no matter how drastic, this wasn't just a hotel, it's for those who are desperate enough to turn to us when they want something done in secret. We would deal with the matter. We are not like the others. We were compared to demons and more or less worshiped. The Casino and hotel were only a facade over what really happens here. Dealerships, adultery, even murder sometimes, it was our job to cover it up, act like it never happened. Of course, the hotel wouldn't get any attention and would probably be shut down if the entire world knew it's truths. It seemed everyone here had a certain role, every member of staff was special, deals would somehow go unnoticed, but of course, we knew why. Although we have normal customers too, only those desperate enough to want something can see the signs that'll have them make a deal here.

"Setsu, can you stop daydreaming?" Touyu's voice echoed against the cold marble walls. I was snapped away from my thoughts and was presented with Touyu tilting his head, sending a glare in my direction.

"Ah, sorry Touyu." I mouthed and waved my hand in his direction, brushing off his remark.

A deep sigh escaped my lips, here began another shift in this building, the story would soon unfold. It won't be long now until another petty customer enters through those doors.


	2. Yours Truly

-Setsurayuki-

2 hours had past and it was time to switch shifts, it felt like an eternity really. It was my turn to monitor the Diamond casino which was on the Sixteenth floor; as every deck had its own casino. Spades was on level 2 up to 15, Diamonds was on level 16 to 25, Hearts on level 26 to 34 and finally, Clubs upon the last 6 floors. The higher you stayed, the more expensive it was. I gave a wave to Touyu, who proceeded to leave his post and come greet me.

"You're heading up to Diamond now, aren't you?" He asked nonchalantly, leaning his arms on the front desk, his eyes scanning the papers that lay out across it.

I nodded with a small sigh and stared down at the ground below me. Suddenly, I felt a hand under my chin which raised my head back up. Touyu's eyes bore into mine, you could almost see the flames that lived within them. My breath caught in my throat, Touyu would always surprise me.

After a moment of awkward eye contact and deathly silence, Touyu finally broke the tension.

"You're not getting enough sleep, are you?"

I froze. Was it that easy to tell? I had been staying up rather late to do research. I didn't think it would be too obvious though.

"I'm fine, Touyu."

I tried to reply nonchalantly, almost mimicking Touyu.

"If you say so, Setsu."

Of course, Touyu read right through me.

Damn.

Touyu's gentle grip eventually slipped away from my chin, making his hand fall back to his side. But his eyes still stared straight and true into my own. It was impossible to look away, Touyu had some sort of knack for a slight sense of hypnotisation when anyone looked at him; something I never learned to escape.

"You know the rules, Setsu. What's mine is mine and what's yours..?" His voiced seemed to trail off and his eyebrow raised, obviously wanting me to finish his sentence.

"We share." I said weakly, but I had no intentions of breaking our current staring contest.

Touyu released a small chuckle and closed his eyes, allowing me to finally look somewhere that Touyu's presence was not. "Good. Glad you remember. You can go now." He uttered to me as he turned himself away.

A weight seemed to lift off of my shoulders. Boy, Touyu could be a handful for me sometimes.

Maybe that isn't the right way to put it.

I'm a handful for Touyu, apparently. Although it's difficult to read what someone wants when all they do is glare at you. Still, I try my best, sometimes he should acknowledge that.

"Get going, Setsu." Touyu's sharp voice rang through my ears, making me get straight back to work; I ran for the elevator where I punched the number 16 on the enormous dial of keys. Once the doors closed and I began ascending, I dropped my shoulders into a slouch. _Boy, I wish I didn't work here_. That thought would always cross my mind when I was alone, but being alone rarely happened; only in circumstances such as these where I was changing shifts was I able to have time to think.

The elevator came to a halt and the doors opened, revealing a range of machine slots and poker desks as well as a few roulette tables. There was a large number of people here, crowding tables and slot machines as well as the constant sound of money and roulettes being used.

"Setsu, you're here!" A short girl shouted and ran towards me, almost knocking me off my feet when her arms wrapped around me for a hug. "Hey Reol. Anything happen up here?" I replied, hugging the girl back. Reol was smaller than me and had short brown hair which swept into a side ponytail, her green eyes lit up at my question. "Actually, yes, we've had someone new in this morning, he's rather handsome and he's staying up in Clubs." Reol answered, gesturing upwards towards the top floors. "He's staying on Club deck?!" I shouted, then quickly hushed myself before I gained any unwanted attention. A smirk rose onto Reols face as she replied "Uh-huh, and he's in here today, not sure why when he's pretty much got the entire Club casino to himself but, he can do what he wants I guess."

I could feel butterflies rise in my stomach, there's only been a few instances where someone has stayed on Club deck; those people are filthy rich or deemed as royalty. I'd have to meet them eventually too.

"Who's catering for him?" The words just slipped out of my mouth.

"I don't think he's picked just yet~" She teased towards me, raising her eyebrow suspiciously in my direction.

If anyone is lucky enough to stay upon Club Deck, they get to pick any member of staff to be their personal servant. Although usually they pick a member of the Elite staff, which is comprised of people like Touyu. Most of the elites are made up of boys, because we've only had women stay within Club Deck and they usually... Well, the filthy rich are spoiled too. Club=Majesty will give them whatever they wish.

"Did you find out his name?" Curiosity would always get the better of me, maybe I should find out myself for once, but it couldn't hurt to know a little more about this special guest. Reol shook her head and a sigh escaped her lips. "Nuh uh.. He's a mysterious one. Maybe you could find out a little more. I'm taking your shift with Touyu right? Glutamine is around here somewhere, make sure you tell him you're here." Before I could say another word, Reol turned and skipped to the elevator, entering it after waving at me briefly. I couldn't help but smile, although she was a little loud, Reol was always refreshing and would make me forget about my worries; even for a second, it was worth it. Reality soon crept back and latched itself onto my consciousness. I felt a little dizzy. As much as I needed to find Glutamine, I wanted to refresh myself in the bathroom; and give myself a moment of peace.

I pushed open the door to the ladies bathroom and was immediately blinded by the pure white marble floors and walls.

 _You can't catch a break_.

The room was cold and quiet. I picked up my feet a little to bring myself over to the sinks and mirrors, where I stared at myself in the reflection.

 _It's me._

I noticed a small lock of hair had fallen out of place. My hand quickly tucked it behind my ear.

 _Boring, huh._

My hands reached down to pull up my long sock, which had fallen for the thousandth time today. I looked back up to the mirror.

 _It's you._

A bathroom stall opened and out from it came a guest, who stood across from me to wash their hands.

 _I don't understand._

Their eyes soon met mine and I smiled happily towards them, the feeling was mutual, they returned the smile.

 _Why am I here?_

Being a member of staff of course, I picked up a towel from the counter and approached them to offer it.

 _I feel sick._

They took the towel and dried their hands, offering a thanks before they left through the door I entered in.

 _Get out of here._

It was time for me to get to my shift, I followed after the guest, where I was hit with the bustle of Club=Majesty's Diamond Casino. My heart began to pound ferociously in my chest, my ears flooded with noisy laughter and cheers. I could hardly stand straight, my vision was becoming blurry.

I staggered slightly and luckily felt a cold, hard wall which I started to slip down. Fatigue washed over my body, maybe it was because I stayed up too late. Maybe it's because I've been overworking my body.

Touyu could tell this, Touyu knew.

 _Why didn't I listen to Touyu_?

Almost instantly, I felt hands slip around my waist, hoisting me up.

"Setsu, it's okay." A distant, low voice soothed into my ears, they began to hum softly. All at once my senses returned and the dizziness faded. My eyes became clear again and I could stand. The hands that held me turned my body around. I looked up to see the person that aided me.

Dark brown hair, a wide smile and bright purple eyes that match their purple bow. There was only one.

"Glutamine!" I yelled and hugged the male tightly.

"It's good to see you too." He chuckled, returning the hug with a tight squeeze. "You should be more careful and learn that sleep is something that is needed for each member of staff here at Club=Majesty." Glutamines voice was a little high pitched, it sounded like he was straining it, maybe he tried to mimic Touyu..?

There was a moment of silence before we both burst into laughter.

"That was awful Glutamine, never do that again." I giggled.

"It was worth a shot, but seriously Setsu, you need more sleep, I don't wanna find you passed out in one of my shifts." He soon let me go and nudged my back gently. "Do you know there's someone staying on Club deck? And it's a guy, what does that even mean?" The male scratched his cheek in thought.

"Yeah, I heard. I think it's good. They haven't picked a caterer yet though." I used the knowledge that Reol gave me to my advantage and a large smirk fell onto my lips.

"I see Reol passed on the message then huh?" He smirked back at me.

Damn it.

"Oh, speaking of messages, I have a letter for you." Glutamine reached into his back pocket to pull out a grey envelope. "I don't know who it's from, it's just got your name on it."

A letter? For me? I've never received a letter before.

"I won't peep or anything." Glutamines eyes averted to the side as he held out the letter in front of me.

I took it and scanned the envelope.

It was a plain grey envelope, there was nothing that special about it. I turned it over to be addressed with the name 'Setsurayuki' written across it in fancy writing. On the bottom of the envelope was the stamp from Club Deck.

 _Wait, what?_

"This is from Club Deck, Glutamine." I looked up at him, furrowing my eyebrows.

"Well yeah.. I knew that, but that's all." He winked at me with a cheeky grin.

Instantly, my hands ripped open the envelope, I pulled out the paper within.

The words were written extremely neatly by hand, it read:

 _Dearest Setsurayuki,_

 _Your work here at Club=Majesty is both inspiring and acknowledged. I believe that you are the perfect person to aid me whilst I stay here at Club=Majesty. I've spoken to Touyu in advance and everything has been arranged for you to stay on Club Deck until my visit here is over. I want you to be my caterer. Your job for me is no easy task but the work that you do has proven you are capable of achieving what I want and need._

 _I look forward to hearing your decision, please choose wisely._

 _Yours Truly,_

 _Itou Kashitarou._


	3. R's and E's

-Touyu-

After finally seeing to all the new guests within Club=Majestys lobby, I could sit down for a short break. I rested my back against the marble wall and blew a piece of orange hair away from my face. The room was deadly quiet, just how I liked it. These were the moments that I appreciated; when nobody else was around and I could relax. The elevator arrived onto the ground floor and as the doors opened, a short girl skipped out and headed towards me.

 _Oh boy, Reol._

Not only was Reol loud, but she was extremely annoying. We're the complete opposites. If she was ice, then I was fire. I took a deep, long breath to prepare myself for the next two hours of this shift with the person that I liked the least.

"Touyuuu~!" She called, her voice echoed on the cold walls; making it twice as annoying as usual. Reol waved her hands as she approached me.

"Yes, hello Reol, there's no need for the exaggerated movements and you certainly don't need to shout my name across the room." I folded my arms and closed my eyes, one moment of piece was all I wanted but that thought seemed to have diminished the second it was created. "There's no need to greet me, if I know you're on my shift then that's all that matters. Let's stay professional here." My replies seemed to have annoyed her a little. Finally, something got through to that thick brain of hers. Reol crossed her arms in return, letting out a 'Hmph' of annoyance.

"You need to lighten up, Touyu."

"How about I burn you to a crisp?"

"Touchy, touchy. Someones annoyed because Setsurayuki isn't here."

"Die in a fire."

The remarks and witty comments along with glares and pouts continued for 30 minutes due to the fact that neither of us wanted nor had the lack of pride to cease it. It eventually faded out into a pleasant silence, but Reol didn't seem satisfied with it's end. Reol was a newer member of our staff, which meant she wasn't used to the long periods of standing around.

"You know Touyu, I still don't understand why _you_ were chosen to advertise Club=Majesty, everyone knows my vocals were better suited for the song than yours." A wry smile sneaked onto Reols lips. _Does she really think something as stupid as that will annoy me?_

 _"_ Maybe it's because I can carry a note and you can't. Besides, you can hardly contain your aura, if you sang the song, people would turn away in disgust." I sighed and leaned onto the counter top, resting my head in my hands. This was becoming ridiculous, there had to be something I could say to make even a conversation with Reol a pleasant one.

Then I remembered.

"Setsu is becoming an elite, you know. She's staying on Club Deck with the guest until their stay is over." I made the comment sound as casual as possible, hoping she wouldn't overreact.

"She's what?!" Reol squeaked, her voice passing through my ears like shards of glass. "B-But there's never been a girl Elite before, what will she wear?! What does she have to do?" Reol said it so fast it was almost impossible to understand. Luckily, I'm smart and I'm used to her doing things like this.

"Yeah, I mean a girl had to be chosen at some point and it's not as if you're suitable for the job." My monotone voice was obviously annoying her, I could hear her foot tapping on the ground.

"I'll allow that comment to slide, Touyu, sir." She addressed me properly for once, finally.

You see, elites get priority over everything as they are a higher class than regular staff and they have be treated with respect; even if regular staff don't like it.

It just that Reol never had any manners towards me.

Elites of course, are the only ones who can serve those who stay on Club Deck due to being more advance and more suited to those with... Pickier needs.

"You know, Touyu." She repeated. "If Setsu _is_ becoming an Elite, then doesn't that mean she'll have to do things she's not used to?"

I snickered softly and stood up straight, locking my eyes with Reols purple orbs. "Of course it does, there's a huge difference between R's and E's -Regulars and Elites- which you, my dear Reol, would never know nor understand." I could feel my hands begin to burn, my eyes reddened like a fire absorbing fuel. Reol took notice to this and swallowed harshly, her eyebrows raising in both caution and curiosity. I lowered my voice into a deepness that felt like an abyss which Reol couldn't escape from. She was locked in place, completely seared into position. Once I knew I had her full attention. A sly smile formed on my lips; I had her where I wanted her. "You, Reol, do not have any business with the Elites. Everything that we do, we do away from you for a very good reason. I suggest you stop sticking your nose in somewhere that you have no place in. If you so much as ask Setsu about becoming an Elite, your time here at Club=Majesty will quickly cease and I'll be sure to come visit you once your gone. She is no longer your friend, or your co-worker, or your buddy, or pal. You are below us and it's about time you start to realise that. You will not speak of this conversation to anyone and if you even try to hint something to a soul, well, that's a fire you don't want to light. _Are we clear_?"

My words echoed the marble walls before a deathly silence hit the atmosphere. Reol looked scared, or shocked, or both, probably. She was.. _Shaking?_ I knew my words were harsh but this was something that needed to be addressed before it became out of hand.

After what felt like a lifetime, she nodded her head slowly.

"Y-Yes, Touyu, sir." She said Shakily, trembling.

I felt a stab of guilt in my chest.

 _Maybe I was a little harsh._

I could feel my body cool, so I steadily approached her and raised my hand up. She was extremely cautious of me now. But I expected this, I made sure to wear a warm smile.

My hand eventually touched her cheek and I brushed it with my thumb. It was hot, she was obviously panicking. "Sorry if that was harsh, Reol. You know how my temper can be, I respect you a lot- although you probably don't believe that now." I chuckled.

Reol finally sighed. "It's fine Touyu, sir, everyone said how you can be scary, but I never experienced it for myself, so I didn't know how bad it actually was..."

Satisfied with her answer, I dropped my hand.

"C-Can I just ask you one thing, Touyu.. S-Sir?" Reol gazed at me, holding her hands behind her back.

One question couldn't be that bad and I should at least make it up to Reol for scaring her. I nodded my head and replied. "Ask away."

Reol took a deep breath and averted her eyes, it seemed she was contemplating on whether to ask or not. Before long, she eventually looked back at me and said "Have you always wanted Setsu to join the Elites?"

The question swirled around in my mind, it took me a moment to reply.

I chuckled softly and placed my hand on my hip, shifting my weight slightly.

"Of course not." I replied bluntly.

"What?" Reol crossed her arms again. "So you mean like, it's the last thing you wanted to do?" She asked again.

I sighed. "I mean it wasn't even on the list of things I wanted to do. Setsu becoming an elite didn't exist to me. Besides, I'm just the manager, I manage what's given to me and if what's given to me is Setsu becoming an Elite then it's my job to see that she does it right."

"I-I see.." Reol replied and anxiously turned away.

Being an Elite is a huge honour, but it's also extremely stressful. We have to maintain the high class status that splits us from the R's. But we also know things no other member of staff could ever fathom in their minds. We're chosen because we can be trusted and we do our jobs well.

 _Setsurayuki is someone who doesn't cope well under stress, I've worked with her enough to know._

My lips curved into a small smile.

 _Eugh._

I cleared my throat, returned to my usual pokerface and mumbled. "Of course, it's entirely Setsu's decision whether she becomes an Elite or not, but I'm 99% sure she'll say yes, she'll do anything to get out of her normal routine."

 _I just sure hope she realises what she's getting into._


End file.
